the_mother_landfandomcom-20200214-history
KEBAB KOMUNE
History The KEBAB KOMUNE was founded by Dangersdan707 in response to the Ottoman's Landing Name Dispute, which led to the Renaming of Ottoman's Landing to east Flynn and the Construction of the Fury Embassy next-door. Dangersdan707 left Flynn In response to finding out that it was a 'distro puppet' and the Pressure to rename his houses inlet to 'east flynn' and the unauthorised construction of the Furry commune next door. Finding Heaven Wondering the world, Dangersdan707 had a vision in the end. It was ALLAH. ALLAH told Dangersdan707 that communism was good and the he was the rightful sultan to guide the oppressed KEBAB to socialism and freedom. Dangersdan, a convinced Atheist at the time, was confused by this. "Why come to a non-believer?", he asked, "Isn't that an oxymoron?". Allah responded gracefully and mercifully: "Because I know that thou know what is best for the proletariat. Thou shall guide them to a new homeland in a desert, far, far away. And there you shall build thy homeland and it shall be named the KEBAB KOMUNE". Dangersdan responded by calling the whole ordeal silly, to which ALLAH replied with "DO IT OR YOU'RE A NORMIE PIG" Construction After searching for many in-game days the perfect place was found and ALLAH showed himself once more, and he said to Dangersdan passionately: "Build it here, you bloody moron", and thusly, it was so built. Construction and surveying of the wall began immediately, since it was built of sandstone. This caused an economic recession in the Motherland as the construction of the KEBAB KOMUNE caused a rarity of sand. All unused sand on the server was seized to build the wall and basic structures while mass sand mining operations began throughout the world. A large amount of sandstone and Quartz was donated by ScramX to the Kebab Konume as a result of it signing up to Maojing's 'One Belt, One Road' Program for intercomunal aid and assistance. Though, the Sultan disapproved of Scram's Comments and Treatment of Fellow Muslims, they turned a blind eye to this as a result of his assistance and praise of the Komune. Along with this, to speed up construction, The Kebab Komune signed up to the 5 year plan spearheaded by distro, showing them as a commune that was willing to work with all for mutual benefit. With the completion of the Wall and Part of the Basic infrastructure, construction began on the Mosque and Colonial district on the water front. Railway and Road construction southward continued and villagers were relocated to the commune from the Newly Found Colony of 'Ottoman Afrikaa' across the river and soon had is second member join, Ulysses who had seen Allahs light. Next was LW_Pato, who came to us as a result of the Famine that plagued the il fated Hunnan Kommune. Pato, Betrayed the Sultan by criticising Colonialism, White Genocide and The Monarch's Devine rule as a result he was stoned to death and then beheaded. A Sultans palace and Pleasure gardens are planned to be built soon. Maojing Civil war The Conflict in Maojing Drew Great attention to the Kebab Komune as they had great respect and admiration for ScramX (despite his many flaws) as a result of the 'one belt, one road' initiative spearheaded by him. The Kebab Komune fully endorsed and Praised the Scramist Renaissance in Maojing and Openly supported Smug, and the immortal chairman ScramX in union with Occitania, their muslim Brothers. As a result of improved relations a ''Mosq ''AHHM, Embassy was started in Maojing. With the foundation of Anti-Scra and the rapid destabilisation of the servers politics, the Kebab Komune Feared for ScramX's remains, now a highly respected figure in the kebab komune and thus stole from their allies In maojing the Remains of ScramX from the Mausoleum and Tomb in maojing to protect them from wheatist/Furry/Distro Imperialism and offered to house Smug's government if it was removed from power. Nils Olaf Approached the Sultan in order to remove support from the Maojing government and back anti-scra. The Sultan at first refused but however was soon persuaded to do otherwise. A deal was soon reached, the Kebab Komune would * Back Anti-Scra, while publicly backing Smug's Ragime * Be allowed to keep the remains of ScramX * Economic aid and development would continue * Swap sides in any military conflict that arose between the 2 governments * ultimately back anti-sca and endorse there aims and regime. As a result of the conflict deescalating, the kebab commune only needed to endorse anti-scra and remove any scram artefacts to Scrams New Tomb in the Kebab Komune Structures The KEBAB KOMUNE is surrounded by a massive sandstone wall built by the Great Sultan, Dangersdan707, and has an incomplete road and canal system. The First Mosque, the AL Shabab Mosque was recently completed along with a variety of houses. Buildings are done in a desert/arab/ottoman style along with a few colonial ones on the water front. The Major Structures of significance are * Al Shabab mosque * Grand Terminus of the Trans-Motherland railway * The Holy one, SramX's Tomb * The Wall, by Pink Floyd * Grand Cross river bridge * Catacombs Transportasi The Kebab KOMUNE has a network of road and can be accessed by a nether portal from Distro via the Nether Hub. A rail link to the Dye Factory is operational along with plan for an ice Line to Distro. Its also planned to be the terminus of the Trans motherland railway. The easiest way to get to the KEBAB KOMUNE from Distro is to take the ice line to the Dye Farm, and walk the path to the KOMUNE's portal. Politics The KEBAB KOMUNE is a decentralised Monarcho-Communist state ruled with a silk fist by the Great Sultan Dangersdan, aka The Great Kebab. The Sultan is allowed to grant powers to others if required and a socialist council is currently in development along with a Monarcho-Communist constitution. Some have accused the KEBAB KOMUNE of being a reactionary Bourgeois Islamic state, hiding behind the curtain of communism whilst actually being a feudal autocracy. This is a myth and the Sultan is working to undermine it and spread the word of Communist Allah. Relations The KEBAB KOMUNE is meant to be an isolationist/neutral state that refuses to get involved with any conflicts unless they are a direct threat to the KEBAB KOMUNE. The KEBAB KOMUNE Had a somewhat negative opinion of The People's Republic of Maojing under Scams Rule because of their irreverence towards religion, however these have improved since the MCEG aided the KEBAB KOMUNE by donating quartz for its current construction projects and since became friendly with one another. They Later Backed Smug before swapping sides to anti-scra all along. They are on good terms with Maojing The KEBAB KOMUNE had friendly relations with Flynn and Distro for most of its existence with the exception of the Maojing Civil war and there attempts at imperialism (only we can do that), however relations are now soured as a result of there imperialistic policies Occitania is a friend of the Kebab Komune due to them sharing the same religion.Category:Communes